


Baby Laura

by DevlinGrace, ShikanaruKazu



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adam Asshole - Freeform, Baby!Laura, Carmilla is secretly a softie, F/F, Gen, OC, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikanaruKazu/pseuds/ShikanaruKazu
Summary: A mysterious figure comes in through the window of room 307, on a cloudy night. This just so happened to be a night where Carmilla was out. What she finds the next day- was astonishing(DevlinGrace is my beta, because I'm trash at life. They are more an editor, than a cowriter.)





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are other fics like this, but I really wanted to write Carmilla being a softie. Its cute.

It was a dark and cloudy night. “Not a human in sight,' Adam thought as he walked towards room 307. It was one of the nights where Carmilla was out, so it was a perfect time to complete his mission. This was his first assignment for this year: make sure that the pesky Laura Hollis didn't ruin Lilita's plans ever again.

_________________

When Carmilla got back from her blood run, she noticed that something was wrong immediately- Laura was gone. She looked around the room and felt a draft of cold air hit her.

"What the frilly-"

The window was open, and there was a naked baby on Laura's bed. The baby looked asleep, so Carmilla inched over and then suddenly the babe sat up, took one look at Carmilla and squealed: "Carmy!"

"Oh hell to the no, no, no. Laura, no. This is all just a bad dream, Laura isn't a baby. No, that's impossible,” Carmilla stuttered as she backed up in a panic, flopped on her bed and then closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

..................

Carmilla woke up to screaming, and crying a few hours later. "God damn it,” she lamented, “It’s really not a dre-"

Baby Laura was crying and there was snot running from her nose. Carmilla was immediately heartbroken and went to gather the child into her arms and began comforting her.

"Shhhh,  it’s okay, Laura. Hush baby, it's time for you to sleep." Carmilla cooed as she rocked Laura side to side.

Just as she was about to lose consciousness, the door was suddenly flung open and nearly off its hinges.

"Carmilla! We heard crying, and Perry wanted me to make sure- oh,” LaFontaine explained as they tried to catch their breath, stumped as they noticed what Carmilla was holding. “Uh, Carmilla, that's a baby,” LaFontaine panted, exhausted from the run.

"Points to the Science Nerd. Yes, you dimwit, it’s a baby," Carmilla sneered, "Now, leave."

"Laffy-taffy!" Laura interjected

"Ummm, Carmilla... is that… Laura by any chance? She kinda looks like her."

Carmilla's face softened. "Close the door, nerd. We need to talk." LaF closed the door behind them, and the took a seat on Laura's desk chair.

"So, are you gonna explain this to me?" LaF asked, intrigued by the situation.

"So, I came back from a blood run," Carmilla began,  "and I couldn't find Laura and started searching the room. I felt a draft of air and noticed that the window was open, and that’s when I noticed the baby on the bed." She chose to leave out the fact that she went to sleep shortly after the startling discovery.

"Woah, so you mean... You just found Laur like this?!" LaFontaine exclaimed,

"Yes, basically." Carmilla sighed. Suddenly, Laura started crying again. This time, it was silent sobs, wracking her body. She was clawing at Carmilla's breast and trying to get to her face.

"Woah there, tiger, calm down. What do you need?" Carmilla asked her even tinier roommate. Laura pointed at LaF, and then her mouth.

"Why do you need me?" LaF questioned.

"I think she means Ginger two," Carmilla guessed.

"Oh, Perry is gonna love this."

_________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAURA IS A BABY?!" shrieked Perry, so clearly done with everything supernatural.

"She means that Laura was somehow turned into a baby, and now she's crying, and wants your food," LaF explained to their lover, trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but give her a few cookies to hold her over tonight so that I can cook us a proper breakfast later this morning. Now, let's all get some sleep, and Carmilla?"

"Yes?" Carmilla spoke quietly

"Take good care of her tonight,” Perry smiled. “Tomorrow, you and I will be baby proofing this whole room."

"Do I have a say in it?"

"No."

Carmilla sighed.

_________________

First thing the next morning, Carmilla, Laura, Laf, and Perry met up at room 307 to make a plan.

"I think we should let Laura choose!"

"I think it should be black!"

"Guys, let's not be so loud with Laura here."

"Caaarmy!" Laura cried.

"Oh God, Laura. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have yelled." LaFontaine and Perry, both equally surprised by Carmilla's unusual behavior, chose to turn to Laura and then asked simultaneously: "Laura, what color do you want?"

"Bla, and red!" Laura babbled.

"Black and red it is, then, " Carmilla mumbled, happy with the decision. Perry and Carmilla went out shopping to buy Laura's stuff while Laf stayed behind to look after Laura.

......................

When the others came back, LaF had blown up a jar of pickles, and Laura had one in her mouth, chewing happily. "LAFONTAINE! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!" Perry raged.

"I dunno, things like to blow up in my face,” LaFontaine shrugged as they started cleaning up glass and pickle juice.

Meanwhile, Carmilla rushed over to Laura, to make sure she was okay before holding her in her arms, feeling content and happy. That was, until Laura pooped in her makeshift clothing.

"God damn it. Why me?” Carmilla swore to herself. She got up to go grab a diaper from the box she bought, when she thought; "I don't know how to do a diaper."

________________

Eventually, Carmilla brought up enough of her dignity and acted like she totally knew how to do a diaper, only Perry and LaF knew that she didn't know how. LaF spared Carmilla by taking over and pushing her away, muttering about useless lesbian vampires that can't do diapers. Perry just laughed.

_________________

It had been a few days since Laura was turned into a babe, which gave Carmilla plenty of time to think about how to revert the process. She considered going to the Alchemy Club, but they were a bunch of weirdos that would probably turn Laura into an old woman. She and LaF started hanging out more, taking blood samples, and doing science things. After nine days they finally came to a conclusion.

Someone injected something into her bloodstream and Lilita was behind it all.

"Man, what a drag..."

 


	2. Lilita is a bi-aaaad person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a side of Carmilla that has her been seen. Perry is soft, and Lafontaine is an enigma. What will happen in this chapter of Baby Laura?! Read to find out!

LILITA POV

“That pesky Laura Hollis is going to get what's coming to her. Lilita Morgan was working on a serum to make sure Laura would not interfere with her plans, but keep her alive to torture Carmilla.  “My glittering girl is going to realize that stone cannot love flesh.”

"M'Lady, Adam has returned from his trip," her minion cackled.

"Good, good. Tell him that I will be waiting for him in the lab."

"As you wish ma’ am."

___________________

CARMILLA POV

Carmilla and Perry, well mostly Perry, were cleaning room 307 and getting ready for the baby. LaFontaine was back at their dorm with baby gay Laura watching over her. All of a sudden, Danny burst into dorm Hollstein, and snarled at Carmilla; "What the fuck did you do to my Laura!?"

"First off; I did nothing to Laura. Secondly; Laura is not yours, she's _mine_. You don't get to dictate who belongs to whom,” Carmilla got up to face her and roared; “The sooner you stop trying to fuck her behind my back, the better off you'll be!"

"I swear to God, I will find out what you did to Laura and I'll have even more of a reason to stake you!"

"Laura will hate you if you did that,” Carmilla replied calmly and then added, somewhat smugly; “We both know it’s true."

"No,” Danny spat. “She will see how evil you truly are."

"Heh, good luck with that Clifford."

______________________

LILITA POV

Lilita was pacing the lab, waiting for Adam to get there. When he finally walked in Lilita only had but a few words for him; mostly threats and a few instructions. Adam left as silently as he had come in.

"Alex! Get me some blood, NOW!" Lilita exploded, done with all the shit going on.

"Yes ma’ am, Right away ma’ am!" Alex squeaked.

____________________

Lilita stalked the halls of her mansion wanting to kill someone. She walked towards Sam, an assassin she turned a few centuries back.

"Sam, get me three contracts."

"Yes ma’ am." Sam got three assassination contracts from their kill cabinet and gave them to Lilita. "Here you go, M'Lady"

"Now be gone, I'm going to make a mess that you don't want to see." Sam stood, frozen to their spot in fear a moment before shaking their head and then briskly walking out of the room and into their torture room where they proceeded to dissect a mouse.

"Youths," Lilita muttered.

______________________

CARMILLA POV

Carmilla growled for the fifth time in a minute, how dare that ginger giant say something like that? She knew nothing of the bond her and Laura shared. She and Laura are dating, and she's pretty sure she loves her. “I’m going to rip her to shreds,” she smiled and then growled: “Then I'm going to burn her remains."

"I don't think Laura would like that very much, Carmilla," Perry pointed out.

"I know,” she sighed. “I just can’t believe that she would say something like that about my Laura. It pisses me off." Carmilla choked out, close to tears. “I’m just so done with people saying that I'm not good enough for her, that I don't deserve her love." At this point, Carmilla had tears silently running down her cheeks, her face red from stress and embarrassment.

"Sweetie, I'm going to hug you. Is that okay? I mean no harm, I just want to help."

Carmilla nodded and sniffed as Perry came over to the bed where she’d collapsed and took her into her arms, the two staying that way for a while.

______________________

LILITA POV

Lilita Morgan was getting back from her free three killing spree, and as she dragged the bodies back to her base, she was struck with a sudden thought; "Fuck. There's a blood trail."

Too late she heard a rustling sound before she heard the shot of a gun followed by a pain in her side before everything went black.

________________________

JESSIE POV

"Alright boys, pack her up in the obsidian crate, and let's get the hell out of here! Come on, chop chop!"

There was a chorus of “Yes sir!”s as everyone got ready to load Lilita onto the truck, whooping in victory because they finally found the killer vampire but as they loaded up the truck, they didn't notice the flash of red hair in the woods.

\--------

When the police force got back to the station they put Lilita in a quarantine tank filled with liquefied silver. This was the only known way to render a centuries, and beyond, vampire both harmless and helpless.

"Hey guys, thanks for getting this bitch for me, but I can take it from here," LaFontaine announced.

 


	3. CarmillaKami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by ShikanaruKaza, DevlinGrace only edited but something weird happened and it has me listed as the author. Go figure.

Lafontaine took Lilita into their lab and started hooking her tank up to tubes with mercury flowing into the liquid silver. They turned on their body monitor and X-Ray to check her vitals.

"Y-you will… Pay fo-for this... Insolent... human," Lilita hacked. "When,“ she coughed, “I get out... I'll- I'll kill you."

"Have fun with that, lady. Have fun with that."

___________________

LAFERRYSTIEN POV

"Oh my god, CARMILLA KARNSTEIN!" Perry screeched.

"Yes, mother?"

"First of all, I am not your mother, and second of all, where did you put Laura?"

"..." Carmilla froze. “Fuck, where did cupcake go? Oh shit, oh shit, oh sh-“

"Guys! I found Lilita and she's quarantined!" LaF puffed out.

"Okay, but we have bigger problems right now!" Carmilla roared.

"What happened?"

"Laura is gone!" Carmilla started hyperventilating. What if something happened to her? What if the person who did this took her? "Oh god, I should have looked after her better, I'm such a horrible person-"

"Carmilla... You had Laur stay with me, remember? She's in room LaFerry-"

"Su-LaFontaine! I thought I told you not to call our dorm that!" Perry screeched.

"Wait." Carmilla interjected. "So nobody is looking over Laura right now?" As the realization dawned on them everyone went white.

"Oh shit."

"Oh dear."

"You motherfucker."

____________________

LAURA POV

Laura was back at room LaFerry wandering the unfamiliar territory. Suddenly, a man wearing a white mask with red and black hair burst into the room through the window.

"Hello there, little lady. My name is Adam. Adam Asshole. I know it’s a weird name, so don't comment if you want to keep your head,” he introduced himself as he started stalking towards baby Laura as she was watched his every move.

Carmilla shouted; "Laura! Are you ok- oh shit," as she burst through the door.

 LaF and Perry entered the room and immediately froze.

"Tha-that's A...A-dam," Perry stuttered. LaFontaine was as white as a sheet of paper and Carmilla started to rage.

"Who is this guy!? Clean ginger; WHO. IS. HE!?"

"I am the one responsible for your Laura's little...” Adam supplied with a smile; “Accident."

The room dropped twenty degrees, Carmilla's eyes went black, and in the blink of an eye, Adam's katana was out of its sheath, pointing at Laura.

"You'd better explain real fast why you did this, and who sent you," Carmilla threatened.

"Darling, I have a feeling you already know. I was sent to make this child helpless, and then kill her... You know that's how Maman works."

"Yes, and I also know how I'm going to PUT YOU DOWN!"

Carmilla bolted towards Adam with her left hand curled into a fist but it was a little too late; Adam had his hand wrapped around Laura's neck and squeezed, blood pooling around his nails. Laura made a short squeal, and then there was a resonating crack around the whole room.

"You. Hurt. My. Laura. You will pay for your crimes. You who desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun! With my advent, I, Carmilla, lay waste with my fist and expel thy vast defilement! Rend!”

"Oh and now you're quoting ani- hurrgh!"

"Heh, never underestimate my power," Carmilla had one hand thought Adam's chest clutching his slowly beating heart, while the other had Laura. Carmilla slowly squeezed the heart and Adam roared in pain, his heart bleeding profusely, black smears all over his chest.

___________________

LAFERRY POV

Perry and LaF were back at their dorm, they knew Carmilla could handle this... Right? Right?!

____________________

TEAM HOLLSTEIN POV

Carmilla's arm twisted inside Adam's rib cage as she finally pulled his heart finally out. By now, the human was beyond dead, his face deathly pale.

"Never mess with a vampire in love."

"Carm?"

"Laura!? Oh my god, Laura I was so worried about you, and I thought that you were going to die, and I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, and I want to be with you forev-"

"Carm, I'm the one who rambles, so shut up and kiss me."

________________

LAFERRY POV

A/N: This is background on LaFerry's past with Adam

///////flashback//////

___

LaF and Perry were walking the empty halls of Silas, when a shadowy figure appeared in front of them. "Excuse me, but these halls are closed," Perry stated to the stranger. When he stepped out of the shadows he looked like an anime assassin.

"I go where I please. You will not interfere."

"Whoever you are, you should probably leave. Perry is the floor don, and she knows people," LaF hissed quietly.

"You indolent humans.... Did you not hear me? I go where I please."

Three things happened in quick succession: Adam unsheathed his sword, LaF jumped in front of Perry and then there was an arm on the ground.

"LAFONTAINE!" Perry started hyperventilating at the sight of her lover's arm on the ground. "No, please LaF, you stupid messy person. LaFontaine got up, and looked around... Adam was gone.

"Perr, I think we have a bigger problem here," they moaned in pain.

"Shit! LAFONTAINE, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Came a sudden screech from a very surprised Laura.

////////

______________

POV POV

"Wait, so I'm the only one who didn't know!?" Carmilla huffed.

"Basically, yeah," they all replied.

"Goddamnit. You have to tell me these things, guys. I could have wait... Nerd, show me your arm."

"Carmilla!"

"Carmilla!"

"Sure."

 


End file.
